


Queen

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader, Lime, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader tries to help the Winchesters with summoning the King od hell...and messes it up in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

##  _Queen_

You checked the instructions for the spell one more time and prayed to all gods that you wouldn’t mess it up.  **Again.**  The last spell you tried out didn’t went…very well. Let’s just say that you were very happy Sam and Dean managed to turn you back to your normal size before some random cat could’ve mistaken you for its breakfast.

You sighed and wiped some (c/H) bangs out of your face before you sent a questioning glance to the Winchesters who both nodded in approval. They waited some steps away. “Not because they were afraid due to a lack of trust in your magical skills” as they assured you…yeah of course…cowards. You took a heavy breath and lit up a match.

All in all it was your third attempt to summon the king of hell. The first time you tried the common way but this bastard just didn’t show up. You guys were sure that he couldn’t be stuck in a random devils trap so you figured out that he must’ve found a trick to escape the usual summon spell, you decided then to try different ones…how mentioned with hardly any success.

Once you threw the burning piece of wood in the brass bowl in front of you, you began to recitate the latin spell you found some hours ago in one of Bobby´s books.

“ _Rex me tartaro…ad vincire te appeto… adiuviat per cataenam indiscindum…_ ”

When you finished the spell, you immediately noticed that you botched it up once you felt the pain in your right wrist: It felt like it has been set on fire.

You gave a cry as you felt to the floor and in an instant the two Winchesters hurried up to you in concern. “ **(Y/N)!** " Dean helped you sitting upright but you couldn’t articulate properly due to the immense pain. When you finally managed to catch your breath and look at the brothers, Sam firmly covered your cheek with his hand, his eyes full of serious concern.

 _"Is everything alright!? Are you hurt, did…?!_ " " ** _You didn’t have a tattoo there some minutes ago, did you?_**!” Interrupted Dean his younger brother, staring at your still hurting wrist in disbelief. Your eyes followed his and widened when you noticed, what he was talking about. It was a tattoo indeed. A small, black chain winding around your wrist with strange, ancient-looking patterns between the tiny chain links.

“ _What the heck…_?” You rose your hand in confusion and carefully inspected every single inch of it. Not that it didn’t look nice…but where the hell did it came for and why by George did it appear!?

“ _I guess you botched it up (Y/N)…it looks interesting though…I mean you know what I think about tattoos sweetheart?_ " Dean smirked, causing you to death glare at him, Sam meanwhile looked at the chain with suspicion in his eyes. " _Whatever this is.._.” he helped you standing up carefully, “ _it might be dangerous for you, we should ask Bobby to have a look at it.._.”

 

“ _Oh I don’t think that this shall be necessary, moose._ ”

The three of you immediately recognized the dark voice with the thick, as you had to admit yet beautiful, accent and turned around in an instant.

 _"Hello boys,_ " Crowley gave a short smile at both of the boys before his eyes stopped at you " _and hello darling_.”

“ _Finally you show up! ‘Has taken you a while Crowley, it took us three different summon spells to reach through…_ " Dean looked at the demon accusing but he just tilted his head a bit, " _Whatever you might be talking about Squirrel, I’m not here for **you** , Winchesters._”

“ _Sorry?_ "

“ _I’m here for my beloved (Y/N) of course._ ”

“ _ **Sorry!?**_ " You finally found your skill to articulate properly again which caused Crowley to look at you again, this time with a remarkable open smile. With the blink of an eye both of the boys placed themselves between you and Crowley in order to protect you.

“ _Calm down boys. I’m not going to harm her in any way…actually this would be against all my intentions, especially after the spell she just performed. Since I’m not actually displeased that she was the one to be the first existence in my time of domination to perform this spell…_ " When the three of you only looked at him in confusion the demon rose his left arm to reveal his wrist.

Both Winchesters took a sharp breath and you could do nothing but stare in disbelief. On Crowleys wrist there was a small tattoo you never observed before. A small, black chain with ancient patterns included between the links.

“ _What the hell did you just do (L/N)!?_ " Dean turned around to you, but you just shrugged your shoulders in annoyance. " _ **How am I supposed to know Winchester**!? I just tried to summon him for heavens sake!” “Crowley, explain this!_ " Mentioned one wasn’t impressed at all by Dean’s furious order but smiled at you pleasured.

“ _(Y/N), beloved would you please tell this disgrace of existence next to you to be friendly to your devoted husband._ "

The next seconds were filled with pure silence, until Dean bursted out. “ ** _DID YOU JUST MARRY YOURSELF TO A DEMON!?!_** " You couldn’t even answer being too busy with staring at Crowley in confusion.

Not that you had never thought about it, he was handsome, charming and he´d certainly be interesting to spend a night with…wait  **NO**. He was Crowley. The “King-of-Hell-Crowley”-Crowley. Oh shit in what kind of trouble have you brought yourself this time…

“ _You can’t just claim her to be your wife because she quoted some stupid latin verses and burned some random flowers, Crowley!_ " Dean was still in rage. " _Oh don’t get me wrong Squirrel. **I**  am not the one who did anything.  **SHE**  was the one who just claimed me to be her’s. How mentioned I’m not unhappy about the fact she was the one to perform the spell. I would lie if I’d pretend that I’d never thought about her in…such a way._"

You felt a blush appearing upon your cheeks and a slight shiver down your spine…the way he looked at you… …The next thing you noticed was Deans rising anger.

“ _Crowley, you can’t dare.._.” “I _t’s getting a little uncomfortable down here, not dearest? I think we should continue this elsewhere._ " " **CROWLEY YOU DAMNED SONOVABITCH!!”**  Was the last thing to be heard from Dean when everything in your sight faded to black and you felt a slight tingle in your ears.

 

When you managed to open your eyes you were not surprised about the surroundings; It was Crowley´s office, the one where you and the Winchesters met him the very first time.

“ _Crowley…?_ " You heard the sound of softly clinking glasses and when you turned around you saw the demon pouring some golden liquor in two glasses. He offered you one and you took it suspicious.

“ _Cheers dearest._ " When you refused to lift your glass up as well, he let out a soft chuckle.

“ _(Y/N)…we both know that this doesn’t displease you as much as you pretend. I’d even go a step further and say you’d enjoy it…you had some interesting thoughts in your pretty head indeed._ " You blushed intense, why were demons able to read minds? A pretty unfair ability.

“ _Oh I didn’t have to read your mind back there beloved…_ " He put his glass on a table stepping a bit closer and you held your breath for a moment. " _It was quite an **obvious**  thing…Your eyes widened, your pulse raised and the adorable blush on your cheeks…_" He came even closer now, taking your glass away and putting it aside as well. You could feel his breath on your skin when he continued talking and the feeling sent shivers down your spine.

“ _And if you’d have looked at me more carefully you’d have deducted the same things on me… **my queen.**_ " You took a sharp breath when he leaned forward and placed one of his hands in your neck, pulling you gently closer. His lips were now mere millimeters above yours.

“ _You claimed me to be yours (Y/N)…that makes you mine darling._ "

You felt his lips softly pressing on yours and although every cell in your brain rang alert you didn’t pull away…you leaned into the kiss, even parting your lips, allowing him entrance which he fastly agreed to. You could feel Crowley smirking in the kiss and whilst one of his hands was still placed in your neck, the other one began to wander down to your hips, pulling you even closer. There was no space left between your heated bodies and a slight moan escaped your mouth once you felt the growing bulb in the demons trousers, making you get aroused as well and giving you the feeling of raising heath inside your stomach. You had to pull away from the kiss, desperatly trying to catch your breath. Crowleys eyes locked on yours and you could see the pure lust in them.

“ _Crowley.._.” Your voice was fainting and insecure but he immedately understood. “ _As you wish my queen._ "

He lifted you up against himself and set you down on his desk. You wrapped your legs around his hips in an instant causing him to moan deeply due to the friction. He began to kiss your neck leaving little marks upon your skin, while his hands began to unbotton your shirt. He had some problems with it so he hissed shortly before he snapped with his fingers. Shocked by the sudden loss of your clothing you pulled yourself closer to Crowley of reflex, just to discover that there was no fabric left on him as well. You moaned in lust when you felt his member being pressed against your skin.

“ _So eager…_ " he mumbled in a deep voice causing you to wimper in need softly. The sound lead a grin on Crowleys face and he spread your legs a bit, placing himself between them. He began to thrust in you teasingly slow and you  moaned his name whilst you pressed your face on his blank chest. The demon moaned yours in response and raised the tempo until he found his pace. The room was filled with both of your moans and the sound of crashing skin, you felt the heat inside you growing intense until you finally fell over the edge, breathing irregularly and in desperate need of air. Crowley followed you mere seconds later. He thrusted in you one more time before he pulled back with a satisfied groan.

It took a while but once you both breathed normal again he cupped your cheek with his hand and raised your face so you’d look in his eyes again.

“ _My beloved…you are mine. Never forget this… **my queen**_ **.** ”

Then he chuckled a moment.

“ _Moose and Squirrel will be so unhappy, darling._ " You couldn’t help but giggle when your king pulled you in another deep kiss.


End file.
